Angel of Mine chapter 2
by heLLzCat
Summary: Now all the other akatsuki were busy trying to cheer up deidara and convinced him that sasori really died. but seems deidara won't believe that. He really hurt coz of losing sasori..
1. Chapter 2

-

Angel of Mine –

chapter 2

" Deidara, sasori's dead.. face it, deidara.. " Pein tried to convinced the desperate blond, for the thousandth times already.

Deidara pulled his danna's lifeless body into a deep embrace.

" NO !! " he yelled and hold tighter the lifeless puppet body ; that used to be his beloved danna, sasori.

" Could you all just leave him alone ?? " once again he yelled in desperate.

Tears rolled down that hurt azure eyes, all his hurt & burdens cause of losing sasori seems spill out and he burst to cry.

Deidara buried his face onto the crimson hair of that puppet, sobbing uncontrollably.

"…danna…don't leave me..un.. " as he managed to say between his sob and cry.

Everyone in that room couldn't say or do anything to comfort that blond shinobi.

Not just because they couldn't find any proper words, they know, it's futile. At this time, deidara won't hear anything they say. Nor even care anything they do.

His desperate and sadness really is understandable.

All Akatsuki were had hard past. They've feel the hurt of losing more than anyone. So they can understand each other well.

Then itachi walk to deidara and bowed a bit to talk to deidara whom sitting on floor, hugging that lifeless puppet and cry.

" Deidara, if seing you right now, sasori must've been really hurt. He must be crying right now. We all know that you're really sad and hard to accept the reality that sasori had gone. Forever.

But.. sasori will be hurt even more than you do. Seeing you like this, from somewhere he can't reach you. He can't do anything, his voice can't be heard by the living. "

These words surprised the other, about how wise itachi had been.

Hearing that thing makes deidara calm down. His breath become steady and not sobbing anymore. Just silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

Dei loosen his hold to the puppet.

Itachi continue,

" You don't wanna make him sad, right, deidara ? Because you love him. And he'll always love you. "

Slowly deidara stopped to cry, he wiped his tears and take a deep breath.

Then he nodded, with weak smile on his face.

" good. Now, can you let him go..?

So he can have peace in the afterlife.. ?

You can just forget him now.. "

As itachi smiled softly. So un-itachi-ishly all along.

Once again dei looks down at the lifeless puppet body in his arms.

Then he closed his eyes, smile start to appear on his lips.

As he opened his eyes, there looks that the light of hope shine again in that beautiful azure eyes.

He look up straight to itachi's eyes.

" Yes, danna. I love you so. I believe, that this farewell is just for a while.

We'll together again, at the afterlife.

But I won't ever forget you. My memory of you, really is precious.

Sasori no danna ."

…what? Sasori he said…??


	2. Chapter 3

Itachi's eyes loked a bit widened but then he smile, sasori's trademarked smile, that deidara missed so much

Angel of Mine –

chapter 3

Itachi's eyes loked a bit widened but then he smile, sasori's trademarked smile, that deidara missed so much.

" How do you know… that I'm sasori..? "

Deidara smiled like angel, " I know it. Since the beginning you tried to spoke to me. I know it's you all along, un. Sasori no danna. "

Everybody looks shocked as they realized that too.

Yes, kisame and itachi had been assigned for a new urgent mission.

And they absolutely had left the hideout about one hour ago.

Also nobody seen itachi entered that room..

They looked pale, both shocked and amused. How can they be so unconscious before…?

Then warm heavenly light surrounding itachi (sasori) , and he turned into his real form as sasori. Sasori smiled and stand still there, he looks so real, and one more thing, he looks completely human right now. With very white clothes like described belong to an angel from the fairytale.

" till we meet again. Dei. "

As sasori said that, white heavenly wings spread out from his back.

Once more, the warm light surrounding him. From the light, seen that he's slowly fading, along with one of his wings' feather fall down, he vanished completely.

After sasori had gone, everything looks like nothing had happened before.

They just looking at each other ; disbelieving what had happened..

" what are you confused about un ? " deidara showed his trademark grin.

He stand up. Leaving the lifeless puppet body on the floor. Then walk to the window and opened it.

Deidara gaze at the starry night sky. He smiled peacefully,

" Sasori no danna had become an angel. " he whispered, along with the cold night wind blew ; make him shivered a bit.

So he closed the window and walk to where the other stand and passed them to the door.

" come on guys.. It's Saturday night, right ? So we can relax as usual… " as he turned the door knob and goes out, making his way downstair, followed by the other. When on their way to the living room, they all began to chat and laughed again as usual.

Like nothing had happened several days before.

Up there appear a very beautiful star. The brightest amongst the other. In the dark night sky.

Sasori had become an angel. And will always be deidara's angel.

" On the darkest night, shine the brightest star. "


End file.
